


Tutorial

by SalaciousSister



Category: Original Work
Genre: "her" - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Arguing, Asthma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: An after school "tutoring session" gets way too intense way too quickly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted. This is completely fictional.  
> ~sxs

This room was the most isolated room, as far as rooms on campus went.

There were old projectors and monitors piled along the counters and desks, discarded wrappers and napkins from private faculty lunches, cigarette buds and marijuana joints on the floor from delinquent student's hangouts, and left over misprints from school clubs.

Although the room technically wasn't supposed to be in use, it was obviously useful for somethings like smoking during school hours, fucking your favorite tutoree, sneaking in a swig of vodka- It's more of a situational common space than anything else.

The sound of someone choking on anticipation and air was very apparent from outside the room but no one was around at this time of day. Especially not on during tutoring hours. "You're not- We shouldn't-"

"I don't care." A much ruder, cynical tone counters whatever point the more breathless voice was trying to make. The tutor pushes into the boy again and he whines, cutting himself off with one of his more common adorable squeals.

"I _do_ care about you... You know that, right?" His voice is just as calm as he was the day, he walked in to teach him. He pulls back nice and slow, letting the student breathe and the tension simmer. "I... I know that but... Y- You can't just-"

A warm hand cups his face as the academic leans his upper body in, careful not to push back into the stuttering mess below him.

His lips plant kisses all over the young man's beat red face. "I can- *mwa** I will- *mwa* And I love it~" He keeps smooching up and down the flustered young man's neck like a smothering suburban soccer mom and it does very little for his stability.

It really doesn't help when he suddenly slams his hips into him again and knocks the wind out of him. The older of the two is really having the most fun here, pinning his soon to be alumni crush against a wall and breaking him down into tears. The sad little sounds he makes when he tries to buck back against to get just enough stimulation to finish is really what drives it home for him.

"Nuh, uh, uh. No cheating." He teases, gripping his hips tighter to stop him from squirming around so much. "You're never going to improve that way." The boy ignores him as his legs shake and his breath comes out in a stuttered groan. It's adorable.

He pulls out slowly again only this time he's slow, all the way back to home base just really testing how far he can push his favorite student's patience. "Wait..." He whimpers out through his breath. The tutor rests his head on the boy's shoulder with a sigh as he slowly grinds against the boy, making sure not to pull back even a centimeter. The student regrets it immediately.

They sit in almost silence as one of them groans and fidgets endlessly, feet slipping on the tile below them as they desperately try to get any type of stability in his ruined posture. The sound of his superior snickering in his ear makes something hot flicker in his chest. "F-F-Fuck you." He spits back in insolent ire.

"Hey now, what are you getting so fussy about? Weren't you the one who wanted it so badly? Hm? Didn’t you need to fuck _so_ badly?" He teases, the smile in his voice louder than his actual words. "You just had to have it _right, this, instant_." His hips follow him with the last words of his lecture as the student's throat tightens with strained frustration.

The tutor's breath only wavers slightly from minor exhaustion while his partner might as well be asthmatic. Said partner's head was hung low in defeat, eyes casting pitiful wariness to his member below him, bouncing, twitching, and oozing wish desperation. He knew better than to reach for it, that would be cheating, and he had already been warned twice.

"T-Teach me how to cum." He croaks out hesitantly.

The lesson begins shortly after as was promised. His breath escapes him again and immediately becomes quick and labored, his teacher picking up the speed a bit too fast, so fast that it scares him. The tutor grabs hold of the young man's hips and keeps him propped against the wall firmly while he whispers something into to his ear.

He can't understand a word the man is saying, not with the blood is pumping in his ears so loud. His body is turning into gelatin as his body short-circuits and neither of them even care. This smart ass just keeps fucking into him with glee even after he spills himself against the wall with a wheezing sound.

His extremely unprofessional teacher only stops once the wheezing gets loud enough to cap the rapid clapping of flesh on flesh, and when it does, he stops everything.

His smirk disappears with his mocking tone, all momentum leaves his form, the only thing that continues is the electric static feeling along his tip and the wavering pressure in the pit of his stomach as he pulls out. Everything vanishes the second he hears the wheezing.

He pulls him by his under arms the chair just across from them he sits the asthmatic down in his lap after moving their bag. The fact that the seat is ice cold and covered in dust doesn't register to him at all as he tries digs through the pouches of the bag for his inhaler.

It shakes with a clacking sound. "Hey, can you hear me?" His cocky tone replaced with shaky panic as the boy in his arms nods. "I need to take a deep breath and let it out on three, okay? One, Two, Three."

The gasping student exhales and feels plastic push through his lips and fill his mouth with a dry cool air that he greedily sucks into his paper lungs. It takes a few minutes, and they feel every second, seconds that move like hours but eventually they both reach the same semi-even breathing patterns and both parties finally stop asphyxiating.

The irresponsible older man pets the younger man in his arms, stroking his hair and wiping the sweat from his brow, ignoring the fact that both of their bodies are slick with a fine layer of it. "You okay, sweetie?" His voice is low and shameful like a child apologizing for misbehaving. A dry hummed "Mm hm" makes his shoulders relax and it becomes easier to swallow.

"I’m sorry. Fuck! I am so sorry. I just got so carried away with teasing you and… I thought I was going to lose you.” Tears burn the edge of his eyes as the thought of his student dead in his arms flashes in his mind.

Another hum rises from the student’s throat as he shifts in the older man’s arms like a festering child. “You are such a fucking asshole.” He deadpans.

“That wasn’t ‘picking up the speed’ that was slamming me into the wall like a cheap fucked up crash test dummy.” The younger man rubs his throat. “And how and am I supposed to say ‘doctor’ if I _can’t fucking breathe_?”

Guilt chases away any excuse he had in the back of his throat that comes up as something he quickly swallows. He watches as the boy feels his chest for his heartbeat that struggles to slow down. “Shit, I’m…” He tightens his grip on the boy’s torso.

“I know you trust me, when you let do this with you. I know you wouldn’t trust anyone else for this exact reason but sometimes I forget how important you are and I forget to respect that and I understand if you want to take some time alone-”

“No.” He turns around seeing the other man’s apologetic face. A sigh leaves him like a ghost accepting the fact that it’s dead. “I don’t want to take a break or anything like that, especially not when I'm about to graduate. I rarely see you enough as it is.”

They both grimace a little.

“And it’s not that I’m angry or I hate you. You just, scared me. I know you like it, and you know I like it when we get vocal but sometimes it feels like you forget about me as a person and you start playing with me just for the reactions. Like you became a completely different person like- Like some kind of…” He trails off.

“Like _**h**_ ** _er?”_** He flinches at the suggestion.

The student twists all the way around in tutor’s lap, straddling him. “No, you can’t be _**her**_.” He uses the word with the same tone one might talk about a tyrannical dictator or a grotesque insect. “Not even close.”

He wraps his arms around the man, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you but sometimes- Sometimes it could help to be a little more consistent? I don’t know. I’m just so fucking drained right now.”

The faculty nods his head and rubs circles into the boy’s scalp. “I think caught the gist of what you’re saying; Don’t be vague with code words and _actually_ follow the rules.” The tension of the room slowly but gradually deflates life a resting heartbeat.

“So, can we like, get a shower at your place or something?”

“Yeah we should probably get out of here before a janitor locks us in or something.” He chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the few stories Ive written without underage characters.


End file.
